Love or Distrust
by HatersHateCuzTheyAin'tMe
Summary: The PPG and RRB start a relationship. But then, the Powerpuff Girls' best friend is murdered, and the RRB disappear soon after. And now, the Powerpuff Girls will stop at nothing to find their best friend's murderer and the Rowdyruff Boys.
1. Intro

**(A.N) Hey, everyone! This is my first FF story, so enjoy, but don't forget to review!**

**Oh, and keep in mind that I'm new to FF, but I still have experience with writing, so my stories won't be as boring as you think. ;)**

**PS: In the intro, the Rowdyruff Boys aren't criminals, but they still have powers, and the Powerpuff Girls still fight crime, so they still have their powers. Each Powerpuff and Rowdyruff have many powers, but each of them also have their own special powers. Read to find out what they are!**

**Alright, enough with the Author's Note. XD Read and review!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Intro**

**Pokey Oaks Middle, Hallway**

**Blossom's POV**

It was exactly three weeks before 7th grade was over, which meant finals were coming up.

I was heading to the library to study, with a large stack of books in my arms. In fact, the stack was so big, I couldn't see where I was going, so I ended up bumping into someone, and I fell, dropping my books to the floor.

Brick.

Out of all people in the school, I just HAD to run into Brick. Seriously?

You see, ever since 6th grade, I had a crush on Brick. So right now, I was trying to pick up my books, while blushing at the same time.

"Sorry, Blossom. Here, let me help you with your books," Brick offered.

"Thanks," I replied, trying to stop myself from blushing even more.

Brick and I were good friends back in 6th grade (We still are). Actually, all of my sisters and I are good friends with Brick and his brothers, otherwise known as the Rowdyruff Boys. But after Brick and I started talking more, I started feeling romantic emotions toward him. And I guess I can say the same for Bubbles and Buttercup, my sisters, but we all decided to keep our crushes secret. **(-A.N- Bubbles X Boomer and Buttercup X Butch later in this chapter! (; )**

"What were you carrying all those books for?" Brick asked.

"Oh, I was actually going to the library to study. You know, for finals."

Brick looked surprised. "Really? Because I was going to the library too."

"Oh, cool," I answered.

"... Do you mind if I study with you?"

I couldn't believe it. Brick was asking me if I wanted to study with him!

"O-of course you can study with me!" I know I stuttered a little, and I hoped Brick didn't notice.

"Cool. I'll carry some of those books for you," Brick said.

"Thanks!"

**School Library**

**Brick's POV**

_I can't believe I actually had the guts to ask her that question! _I thought.

In 6th grade, I started having a crush on Blossom. Actually, my brothers Boomer and Butch also have feelings for Bubbles and Buttercup, the three girls together known as the Powerpuff Girls, though the three of us never told anybody else. **(-A.N- I know I'm getting to the romance part pretty quickly, but don't worry. The story's supposed to be that way. (; )**

"So what are we going to study first?" Blossom asked.

"Well, I haven't been doing well in biology lately..." I told her.

"If you want, I can help you," she said.

"Alright."

For the next couple of hours, she helped me out with certain topics in biology that I was struggling in, and I understood everything she was explaining to me. I was actually amazed at how well she explains. She uses simple words so it isn't difficult for me to understand, and the few times I don't understand, she doesn't get mad or anything. She just repeats herself more slowly and makes sure I understand what she says.

"Thanks a lot," I thanked her after she finished helping me. I really learned a lot from her, and I was surprised at how smart she was. I mean, I knew she was smart all along, but... wow, this smart?

"You're welcome," she said with that cute smile of hers.

"Is there any subject that you're struggling in?" I asked, hoping I would get the chance to help her and impress her with my intelligence.

Just as I hoped, she said, "Actually, I do need a little help with science..."

So for the next two hours, I helped her with a few topics in science, and she seemed impressed that I knew so much about the subject.

**Blossom's POV**

I was honestly VERY impressed by how much Brick knew about science. After he helped me, we talked about our grades, what our favorite books were, and a bunch of other things. One thing we had in common was that we both excelled in math. We both got straight A's in math all the time.

Then, while we were talking, I accidentally dropped one of my textbooks.

"Heh, clumsy much? Just kidding Bloss, I'll pick it up for you."

"No, I'll get it," I said.

I reached down to get it, and after I got it, I pulled myself back up, and found myself looking into Brick's intense, deep red eyes.

_They're so... deep... and beautiful..._

And before I knew it, Brick leaned in, his lips touched mine, and we both kissed.

**Townsville Lake**

**Bubbles' POV**

After school, I flew to the place I always go to after school or after fighting a crime; the Townsville Lake. Whether it's to relax or just enjoy the cool breeze, the lake always makes me feel happy.

I was lying down on the grass, closing my eyes and enjoying the wind, when I heard a male voice coming from behind me.

"Hey, Bubbs," the voice said.

I quickly sat up. I recognized that voice right away. It was the voice of my crush: Boomer Jojo.

I turned around to look at him and greeted him.

"B-Boomer! What are you doing here?" I asked him, and I felt my face turn red.

"I always come here. Y'know, to enjoy the water and the breeze," he said, and that surprised me.

"I do too! But wait... If you come here every day, why don't I ever see you?"

"Oh, it's because I usually hang out over on the other side of the lake, and because I come later. In the evening."

"Oh, that makes sense."

There was an awkward silence, but Boomer broke the silence.

"Hey..."

"Yeah?"

"... Can I sit with you?"

He asked me if he can sit with me! EEEEEEEEEE! But I hid my excitement and just said one simple word to him:

"Sure."

He sat down, and we talked about a lot of different things, but what really surprised me is how much we have in common. We both love to swim, and he challenged me to a swimming race. It was a tie, but I was really impressed at how good he was, and I could tell he was impressed too. We both also loved art and the outdoors, but one thing really surprised me: water seemed to make both of us happy and calm. He said whenever he was stressed or tired, he would come here to the lake, and that he just felt better being around water; just like me.

**Boomer's POV**

"Wow, Bubbles... I never knew we had that much in common," I said after we finished talking.

"Yeah, me neither," she answered.

And then, she scooted over and sat closer to me. And somehow, that made me feel... better. Safer. It just felt right to be close to her. I felt my cheeks turn red.

Yes, I liked her. But right now, this feeling felt like more than just that. I felt... love.

I loved her.

Then, my hand slowly went to touch hers.

We turned to look at each other, and our eyes met.

And slowly, slowly... we leaned in, still holding hands, and we kissed.

**Buttercup's POV**

It was nearly evening, and a cool breeze was blowing outside, so I decided to head out.

I grabbed my skateboard and skateboarded all the way to a small area with ramps, railings, and other skateboarding obstacles.

No, this wasn't the local skateboarding park. This was an area I found on my own while I was flying around town one day. So now, I come by here to skate and chill.

I was practicing a couple of tricks, and when I was done, I went to sit down and relax on the bench, but there was already another person sitting on it.

_No. It can't be._

I walked closer to the person sitting on the bench, and the person was a boy. A teenage boy from my 7th grade class.

Butch.

_What the fuck is Butch doing here? How did he even find this place?_

"Ah hell, what are you doing here, Butch?" I asked.

I wasn't cursing because I hated him. It was exactly the opposite, actually. I liked him. And also, because it was in my nature. But mostly because I liked him.

Butch looked up at me.

"Oh, it's you, Butterface," he teased with a smirk. That's his nickname for me. Butterface. And I really hated it.

"You didn't answer my question, jerkface," I said back to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I just found it while I was flying around a couple days ago," He answered.

"Whatever. Just get out of the seat so I can sit down," I said.

"Why can't you just sit down next to me? … Or does your big butt take up too much space to share a bench with anyone else?" he teased again with another one of his smirks.

"Really funny, asshole. Now I suggest you cut it out with the teasing unless you want to get a serious beatdown," I said coldly.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop," he said.

I sat down next to him.

After a few moments of awkward silence, he asked me a question.

"Hey, BC, you alright? Usually when I tease you, you react much tougher than that."

"Sorry, Butch. I just... haven't had any good skateboarders to skate with in a while. My sisters are too scared to skateboard."

"Well, I'm pretty good at skateboarding. If you want, we can have a skateboarding competition."

I was really glad he said that. I didn't expect him to say anything like that, but I couldn't deny it.

"Sure!"

"Great! Let's see what you've got... Butterface!"

"Bring it, jerkface!"

**Butch's POV**

Buttercup and I performed our best tricks, but a few minutes later, I crashed.

"Ha, that's what you call a good skateboarder, Butch?" Buttercup laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I challenge you to a skateboarding race! Three laps around the area!" I said, a little upset that I lost.

"Alright... one more thing for me to beat you at!" she said with a smirk on her face.

"We'll see about that..."

We skated around the area three times, and I won!

"Ha! Who's the winner now?" I exclaimed triumphantly.

"Ah, who gives a shit. It's just a stupid race." she muttered.

"Yeah... a race I beat you at!"

"Shut the fuck up, Butch," she said with a slight smile.

Wait... smile? Buttercup NEVER smiles! And I mean **NEVER!**

I ran to Buttercup and sat next to her on the bench.

"Hey, Buttercup, did you just SMILE back there?" I asked her. I was really confused.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You NEVER smile!"

"Well... you really are a good skateboarder. I was really impressed. I never skated against anyone like you."

Her compliment made my cheeks turn red.

"Well, you have really amazing skills. I was impressed too," I admitted. And I wasn't lying.

"Thanks," she said.

When I looked up at her, her cheeks were pink. She was blushing! Wait, does Buttercup like me back?

I looked into her bright green eyes, and she stared into my dark green ones. I suddenly got this feeling. As I looked deeper into her eyes, I realized what this feeling was.

Love.

I didn't like her anymore. I was in love with her. And it felt completely right.

Slowly, I closed my eyes, leaned in, and we kissed. And it was amazing.

**The next day**

**Pokey Oaks Middle, Homeroom**

**Bubbles' POV**

I went to my table (at Pokey Oaks Middle, we sit in tables), put down my things, and sat down with my sisters and our best friend, Lily.

Lily was Blossom's, Buttercup's, and my best friend. She's the one person we came to trust. She's sweet, nice, caring, and she's like an angel.

Suddenly, I felt something small hit me in the back. I turned around and picked up a crumpled paper ball. I looked around to find who threw it. Then I spotted the Rowdyruff Boys waving at us.

Of course.

I turned to my sisters and told them to look at the boys. The three of us waved back.

I shook my head. Those boys.

Then Lily cleared her throat, which got me and the girls' attention.

"Not all of us have boyfriends to wave to... which is making me feel left out," she said.

"Sorry," we apologized.

But I was SO happy that Boomer and I were dating! It took everything just to keep myself from squealing of joy!

And I could tell that Blossom and Buttercup were happy with their boyfriends too. Blossom kept batting her eyelashes at Brick. And Buttercup kept passing notes to Butch. They were probably teasing each other again, like they always do.

**Before Lunch**

**Pokey Oaks Middle, Hallway**

**Brick's POV**

I was walking to lunch with my brothers, when Lily came in our way.

"Great, it's you. What do you want?" Butch asked her, annoyed.

My brothers and I hated Lily, although we never told the Powerpuff Girls. We didn't want them to know that we hate their best friend, but we had a reason to hate her.

Because she hated us.

Ever since 6th grade, she started to throw us insults, get us in trouble, and even physically hurt us. (You know, punching, kicking, all that.) Last year, Lily even threw Boomer at a wall, and he almost broke his back. And trust me, there were a lot more events like that. A lot more.

That girl was tough. Tough and evil.

"I just wanted to tell you guys that you're a bunch of fucking dicks," she said coldly.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID WE EVER DO TO YOU!" I suddenly bursted out.

My brothers and I've been asking that same question in our heads ever since 6th grade. We never did anything to her, but then she started causing us all kinds of trouble.

Lily opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Blossom and her sisters.

"Hey, Lily. What are you doing here with the boys?" Blossom asked.

"Oh, nothing much. Just talk," she replied in an innocent voice.

But she's not really the "innocent person" the Powerpuff Girls think she is, that's for sure.

"Okay. Anyways, we should get going. We're going to be late for lunch," Blossom said.

"Hey, Boomer, are you and your brothers going to come with us?" Bubbles asked.

"In a bit, Bubbles," I answered for Boomer. "We have something to talk about."

After the girls left, I talked with my brothers for a while.

"I just don't get it," I said to Boomer and Butch. "What did we ever do to her?"

"I dunno. You have any idea, Boomer?" Butch asked his blue-eyed brother.

"No," Boomer answered. "But I just realized something."

"What?" I asked.

"She called us 'fucking dicks'."

"Yeah, we know," Butch said. "And...?"

"She never cursed at us before," Boomer said, and I suddenly realized that this was true.

This was the first time she actually cursed at us.

Even though Lily insulted us, she never actually cursed at us before. Usually, it was just plain insults, like 'You're retarded.' Or 'You're the most stupid people I've ever met.' But just a few minutes ago, she cursed at us.

"Whatever we did, we must have really pissed her off," Butch said.

"No, Butch. We didn't do anything," I reminded him.

"Yeah, we didn't do a thing to her. I just don't get why she's bothering us," Boomer said.

"I guess that's something we'll never know," I said.

Then, just as Lily was about to enter the cafeteria down the hall, I saw her glaring at us. And my brothers and I glared back at her. She stuck out her middle finger at us.

Damn, we hated that girl.

**Pokey Oaks Middle, Cafeteria**

**Butch's POV**

My brothers and I each got a slice of pepperoni pizza and sat down with the girls and with... Lily. Blech. Just thinking about her name makes me want to throw up.

The girls just talked to each other, but throughout the whole lunch period, my brothers and I didn't even bother trying to listen to what they were saying. We were glaring at Lily. And she was glaring at us.

**After School**

**Behind the Pokey Oaks Middle School Building**

**Boomer's POV**

My brothers and I always hang out behind the Pokey Oaks Middle School building for a while before we head home.

Brick was reading a book, Butch was writing on the wall with a Sharpie marker, and I was sitting up in a tree, when who happens to come around the corner and join us but Lily Jones.

"Oh shit, it's Lily," Brick groaned.

"Yeah, that's me. What, do you have a problem with me, asshole?" Lily growled at Brick.

"Yeah, actually, I do," Brick replied.

Lily glared.

"Oh, you asked for it, you fucking dick."

Before Brick could react, Lily kicked him in the stomach, and he fell to the ground. Then, before Brick could even get the chance to get back up, she punched his forehead and the back of his head hit the wall behind him. HARD. Brick fell to the floor, unconscious.

I gasped and jumped down from the tree I was sitting in to go help Brick. Butch was literally burning with rage. I could see the fire burning intensely inside of him.

**Butch's POV**

I was burning. That fucking little bitch just beat up my brother and made him unconscious. I couldn't believe it. She was going to get it.

"YOU BITCH! YOU FUCKING BITCH!" I screamed at her at the top of my lungs.

I dashed at her at an extreme speed to tackle her (she knows the Powerpuff Girls and my brothers and I have powers. The girls told her.), but she just simply stepped out of the way, and I crashed into the tree behind her.

I wasn't unconscious, but it hurt. A LOT.

_Oh, bitch, if only you knew what my electricity can do to you..._

The Powerpuff Girls told Lily about our powers, but there was one thing they didn't tell her: We each had our own _special_ powers. And electricity was me and Buttercup's special power. **(-A.N- PS: Each Powerpuff and Rowdyruff do have their own special powers, but they share it with their counterpart.) **

But I didn't electrify her. I didn't get the chance. She pinned me to the ground and I couldn't move. Then, she picked me up by my shirt and threw me towards the wall. I hit the wall headfirst, and then I went unconscious.

**Boomer's POV**

I couldn't believe it. She knocked out both of my brothers! And since I was the weakest of the three, I knew I had no chance of beating her, and I didn't want to wash her away with my water power. **(-A.N- Water– Boomer and Bubbles' special!) **I knew I had to keep my special power secret from her.

Suddenly, she ran towards me, grabbed me, and threw me to a nearby tree. I fell to the floor, and laid still.

No, I wasn't knocked out. But I was pretending to be. It was the smartest thing I could think of. If I did get back up, she would knock me out, so to avoid becoming unconscious, I just laid there, and didn't move a muscle.

Soon, Lily was out of sight, so I quickly got up, picked up both of my brothers, and flew straight home.

**The Rowdyruff Boys' Home**

I took Brick and Butch to my room and gently laid them down on my bed. And I waited.

**An hour later**

**Brick's POV**

I wake up and find myself in a dark blue room.

Boomer's room.

I sat up and looked around, and I saw Boomer reading a book. When he saw me, he looked so happy. He smiled and ran to me.

"I'm so glad you're all right!" he exclaimed. "How do you feel?"

"I feel fine," I answered him.

Then, I heard a mumble. I turned around, and saw Butch lying down next to me on the bed.

Then, Butch opened his eyes.

"What the hell? What am I doing in Boomer's room? What happened to me?" he asked.

"We got knocked out by Lily, remember?" I reminded him. But at the same time I said that, I was burning inside. That bitch knocked us out.

"Oh yeah... I hate that fucking bitch..." Butch growled.

"Hey, Boomer, did she make you unconscious, too?" I asked him.

"No, but I pretended I was knocked out. After that, she just left," he explained.

"Nice one, bro. That was a smart move," I complimented him.

"Thanks."

"But I'm really pissed that she actually beat us like that," I said. "I could have burned her to ashes right there." **(-A.N- Fire- Brick and Blossom's special!)**

"Yeah, but then she would know about your special power," Butch reminded me.

"Right, right..." I remembered.

After a short silence, I spoke.

"I hate her more than ever, now. She nearly killed us all. She's a sick bitch. She's..."

Everything goes silent again.

"She's going to get it, and she's going to get it good," I finished.

Boomer and Butch nodded in agreement.

**Three days later**

**Pokey Oaks Middle, Homeroom**

**Blossom's POV**

I sat down at my usual table, with Bubbles, Buttercup and... Lily... only... Lily wasn't there.

"Hey, girls, where's Lily?" I asked my sisters.

"I dunno, she hasn't come yet," Buttercup answered.

"But... she's NEVER late to class!" Bubbles exclaimed.

This was true. Lily has never been absent or late to school. Not even once.

"Don't worry, girls. She's probably just sick or something," I said, trying to reassure Bubbles. "I'm sure she'll come to school tomorrow.

**Three days later**

**Pokey Oaks Middle, Cafeteria**

It's been three days, and Lily never came to school, and my sisters and I were getting worried.

"What if... what if something terrible happened to her!" Bubbles cried.

"Nothing terrible happened to her! Don't worry!" I exclaimed, trying to calm Bubbles down, although I wasn't even so sure myself.

_No one's EVER absent for this long... I wonder what happened..._

"Hey, have you guys seen the Rowdyruff Boys lately?" Buttercup asked, tearing me away from my thoughts.

I glanced around the table, but the boys weren't there.

"That's strange... they always sit with us..." Bubbles said, sounding even more worried.

"Actually, I haven't seen them in two days..." I said. I was getting really worried.

_Something's wrong, and I'm going to find out what._

**The next day**

**Pokey Oaks Middle, Homeroom**

I looked around the classroom right when I walked in. So did Bubbles and Buttercup.

We couldn't find any sign of Lily or the Rowdyruff Boys anywhere.

Suddenly, our teacher got a call from the principal. After a few minutes of talking, she hung up and told the class that she had some news for us.

_Oh no, this can't be good..._

"Class... you may have been wondering why Lily hasn't been showing up lately..."

_No, no, no, no..._

"That's because... she..."

_No, don't say it! Don't!_

"... She's been murdered."

Bubbles and I burst into tears, and Buttercup let a couple of tears flow down her cheeks.

_This can't be... She can't be..._

I hugged my sisters tightly as I cried out every single tear I had inside of me. This can't be.

The teacher continued. "We don't know who the murderer is, but the police found her body and told Lily's parents, who told the principal, who told me... and now I am telling you. And the principal and I were heartbroken when we received the devastating news..."

I couldn't hear anything the teacher said after that. My feelings consumed me, and I felt a variety of emotions:

Depression. Confusion. Sadness. Heartbreak.

But there was one emotion that suddenly blocked out all other emotions:

Rage.

Then, the darkness consumed me, and one thought took over my mind:

I'll find the murderer. I'll find them, and when I do... they're going to get it.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Who is the murderer? What happened to the Rowdyruff Boys? And will their sudden disappearance affect their relationship with the Powerpuff Girls?**

**These questions and more will be answered as chapters are added!**

**I'll be working on the chapters!**

**But in the meantime... here's a question for you to answer:**

**Which "date" did you like most?**

**Blossom X Brick**

**Bubbles X Boomer**

**or**

**Buttercup X Butch?**

**Leave your answer in a review!**

**PS: Sorry the intro was really long... But it's supposed to be that way for the story to flow!**

**See you! (; 3**

**- HatersHateCuzTheyAin'tMe3 :***


	2. Chapter 1: The Search for the Murderer

**(A.N) Hey, guys! Sorry I didn't update earlier, and I can't believe this story already has 56 hits and 50 visitors! Thanks so much, everyone!**

**I M P O R T A N T : This chapter and all other chapters that are published from now on will take place 5 years after the intro.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Search for the Murderer<strong>

Everything was pitch black, and the air was cold.

"Help! Someone, help me! Please!" Lily called out.

There was no noise. Everything was silent.

Suddenly, Lily heard footsteps. And they were getting closer.

"Hello, Lily," a voice said.

The voice sounded very loud and clear. Lily knew the person was near. Perhaps a few feet away.

"Who are you?" Lily asked nervously.

"That doesn't matter," the voice answered. "And soon... nothing will matter."

Lily could hear the person taking something out.

"Wait, no, please! I don't want to die!" Lily shouted.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

**The Powerpuff Girls' Home, Blossom's Room**

**Blossom's POV**

I quickly opened my eyes and sat up in bed.

_That was a horrible nightmare..._

It has been five years.

Five years... since I received the devastating news.

Five years... since I lost my best and closest friend.

Five years... since she was murdered.

And five years... since it began.

Since the search for the murderer began.

I glanced at the digital clock sitting on the pink nightstand beside my bed.

1:47 am.

Ugh.

I hate waking up in the middle of the night.

I lied back down on my bed and tried to go back to sleep, but I couldn't. I haven't been able to get a good night's sleep ever since I heard Lily was killed.

I remember the thought that kept echoing in my head that day.

And that thought became a promise. A promise that I promised myself I would keep.

And to this day, I still keep that promise.

_I'll find the murderer. I'll find them, and when I do... they're going to get it._

And that thought echoing repeatedly in my head is what put me to sleep.

**The next morning**

**The Powerpuff Girls' Home, Kitchen**

**Bubbles' POV**

"Blossom, Buttercup!" I called from the kitchen. "Come down for breakfast!"

I heard some shuffling noises coming from upstairs, and then I heard footsteps coming down the staircase.

"What's for breakfast, Bubbs?" Buttercup asked as she sat down at the table.

"Bacon and eggs."

"Sweet. My favorite!"

"But Buttercup, where's Blossom? Did you see her come downstairs?"

"No. I thought she was here already..."

Then, we looked towards the stairs. Blossom was coming downstairs, and I hate to admit it, but she looked awful.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Buttercup asked. "You look terrible."

She had bags under her eyes and her hair was a mess.

"I couldn't sleep last night. I woke up at like 2 in the morning," she answered. Her voice was scratchy and she sounded tired. She cleared her throat to try to sound better.

"Okay. Well, eat up. Bubbles made bacon and eggs for us today," Buttercup said.

The three of us sat down to eat. Buttercup and I finished our food, but Blossom barely took a bite.

"Alright, Bloss. What's up?" Buttercup asked. "Now don't tell me nothing's wrong. There's definitely something going on."

Blossom let out a deep sigh and started: "Well, last night, I had this dream. It had Lily in it."

I glanced at Buttercup and she glanced at me.

Blossom continued: "In the dream, everything was completely dark. I couldn't see anything. And then I heard someone approach her. The person, whoever they were, killed Lily. And that's all I remember."

"It's alright, Blossom," I said, and sat next to her. "I don't blame you. We all want to find out who murdered Lily. You're the one who made that promise, and like you said, we're not going to stop until we find the murderer. Don't worry, Blossom. We're always going to be by your side. And we're going to find who the murderer is, no matter what."

"Thanks, Bubbles," Blossom said, sounding more confident.

"Well, thank god there's no school today. I need the three-day weekend," Buttercup said as she walked towards the living room to watch TV.

"Yeah, me too," Blossom said. "I need the long weekend to think. Thanks for the food, Bubbles. I'm going to my room."

"But aren't you going to finish eating first?" I asked, looking at the plate of food that was barely eaten.

"No... sorry Bubbles, but I'm not hungry this morning. I need to think about something..."

"But you can't think properly without a good breakfast..."

"Look, sorry. I just... have something on my mind."

With that, she left the table and went up to her room.

**The Powerpuff Girls' Home, Blossom's Room**

**Blossom's POV**

I went to my room and shut the door. Then I sat down at my desk and turned on my laptop.

_Maybe if I do a little bit of researching, I might get some information._

I went on Google and typed in _Lily Jones_.

When I pressed enter, it showed thousands of results, saying things like, _"Lily Jones' dead body found in Black Alley" and "Lily Jones killed in Black Alley"._

_Black Alley..._ That must be where she was killed.

I clicked on a link and read one of the stories.

But I didn't get any useful information. The murderer is still unknown, so I decided to just turn my laptop off when a news headline caught my eye: _"Constant murders in Black Alley"_.

Curious, I clicked on the headline and read the story.

_Oh my god... so many innocent lives were taken in that alley..._

I turned my laptop off and lied down on my bed.

_Could it be possible that those other people were murdered by the same person who killed Lily?_

I played back memories in my head. Precious memories.

Like the day my sisters and I met Lily for the first time. She was so sweet and caring.

And another time, when she took me and my sisters out to eat ice cream.

And then in 7th grade, when she gave me a beautiful necklace for my birthday.

_7th grade..._

I suddenly realized something.

In 7th grade... a few days after Lily disappeared, the Rowdyruff Boys disappeared...

_Oh my god..._

At that moment, a terrifying thought took over my mind.

_What if... oh my god..._

Back in 7th grade, when my sisters and I noticed the Rowdyruff Boys were missing, we thought they just quit school. Besides, they did always seem bored during classes.

But now, this horrible thought was taking over. One side of me was telling me it was true, but another side of me was telling me it was a lie.

Whatever it is, whether it's the truth or a lie, the thought was still in my head:

_The Rowdyruff Boys were kidnapped, and they're going to be murdered, if not murdered already._

* * *

><p><strong>Is it true? Are the Rowdyruff Boys really kidnapped? Find out in the next chapter!<strong>

**Thanks for reading, and please leave reviews!**

**- HatersHateCuzTheyAin'tMe :***


	3. Chapter 2: The Major Break

**(A.N) Oh my god, I'm SO sorry for this extremely late update, you guys! Everything has been totally CRAZY. But I'll try to update much faster from now on, I promise! :)**

**Anyway, enjoy the story, and please leave reviews!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2: The Major Break<strong>

**The Powerpuff Girls' Home, Blossom's Room**

**Blossom's POV**

_Oh god... how could I have ignored them for so long? The Rowdyruff Boys were kidnapped... they were missing, and I didn't even notice!_

I gripped my hair in frustration.

_How could I have been such a fool? If I had noticed 5 years ago... if only I tried to help them... the Rowdyruff Boys and Lily..._

_They wouldn't be dead._

I quickly tried to get the thoughts out of my head. I banged my fist on my desk.

"THEY WOULDN'T BE DEAD!"

I cried for what felt like an eternity. No matter how much I cried, that feeling of guilt, like Lily's and the Rowduruff Boys' deaths were all my fault, just wouldn't go away.

_No... Lily's dead, but there's a small chance the Rowdyruffs could still be alive..._

_You idiot! It's been 5 years... how could they live? Of course they're dead!_

I was having a major internal conflict when Bubbles and Buttercup burst into my room.

"I heard you yelling and Bubbles and I-"

I interrupted Buttercup. "It's nothing. I... I just failed my math test yesterday."

"Your... math test...? That's what this is about?" Bubbles looked confused.

"Yeah... my math test. But don't worry. I'm fine now. So you can just go back downstairs."

They had looks of doubt on their faces, but left anyways. After they left, I thought to myself:

_I have to tell them. They loved Boomer and Butch, and I'm sure they still do... just like I still love Brick... they should know about my theory. Yeah. They have to know... but not just yet._

**The Powerpuff Girls' Home, Living Room**

**Bubbles' POV**

"Something's not right with Blossom..." I said to Buttercup, who was watching an action movie and eating popcorn.

"BUTTERCUP!"

She jumped and turned around to glare at me.

"WHAT?"

She turned to her TV again.

"Damn it, Bubbles, you made me miss my favorite part! When the evil guy explodes!"

I shook my head. "Shouldn't you be worried about Blossom, instead of watching a stupid movie?"

I grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.

"HEY! Ugh... What's there to worry about, anyway? She said she failed her math test. No big deal. Now gimme my remote!"

"NO! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? THERE WASN'T EVEN A TEST YESTERDAY!"

Buttercup looked startled that I was screaming so loud, and she sighed.

"There wasn't? I don't pay attention to that stuff. Oh wait... never mind. There wasn't a test yesterday."

"I'm worried about her... something's wrong."

"No fucking DUH, thank you Sherlock."

"I'M SERIOUS, BUTTERCUP!"

I was so mad at her... she obviously wasn't as worried about Blossom as much as I was.

**A couple of weeks later**

**The Powerpuff Girls' Home, Blossom's Room**

**Blossom's POV**

I couldn't stand it. Weeks have passed, and I still haven't been able to find out anything about the Rowdyruff Boys.

I decided to relax a bit and watch some TV. Besides, it's not like I was ever going to find the Rowdyruff Boys. Just sitting around and worrying won't do any good. Besides... as much as I hate to say it, they're probably already in the same state as Lily is: dead.

Then, a news report on the TV nearly made my heart shatter:

"Recently, we have found out the identity of the kidnapper and serial killer who has been taking the lives of children since 5 years ago. His name is Jackson Marks, age 34. He had started kidnapping and killing children ages 12-14 when he was 29, but is now murdering high school students ages 17-19. That is all the information we currently have, and he has not been caught. He is very dangerous, due to having 5 years of experience in kidnapping and killing. If you have any information on Jackson Marks, please call us at 1-800-313-INFO. Thank you."

I couldn't believe it. I have just found the major break in the death of Lily, my best friend from 5 years ago, and the disappearance of the Rowdyruff Boys, one of them being my first love.

* * *

><p><strong>(A.N) So, what do you think? I know, short, but I didn't have much time. I promise I'll try to make the next chapter longer, but until then (I honestly don't know when I'll have the time to write the next chapter, but it won't take as long as this, I hope) please read and review! ;D<strong>

**-HatersHateCuzTheyAin'tMe :***


	4. Chapter 3: Learning the Truth

**(A.N) Well... it's been a long time since I've updated and... um, yeah. Sorry for those of you who have been waiting. Anyways, you know the drill; READ and REVIEW! ;D**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3: Learning the Truth<strong>

**The Powerpuff Girls' Home, Bubbles' Room**

**Bubbles' POV**

I was lying down on my baby blue bed, staring out the window at the moon and the stars. But I wasn't counting the stars, like I usually do. I had something else on my mind... which was way more important then counting stars.

I was worried about my sister, Blossom.

There was definitely something going on, but no matter what I did, she wouldn't tell me anything. And Buttercup didn't even seem to care. I would do anything to make Blossom happy, but I had a feeling that her situation was something that was almost impossible to solve.

**The Powerpuff Girls' Home, Buttercup's Room**

**Buttercup's POV**

It was midnight, and I was in the living room, watching TV. A horror movie was playing, but surprisingly, I wasn't paying the least bit of attention. I was actually worried about Blossom. Something was up, I just didn't know what. I know I got Bubbles mad by watching TV instead of worrying about Blossom earlier, but to be honest, I was extremely worried.

That day she came down the stairs in that awful condition, I knew something wasn't right. But now, she's worse than she's ever been. Even worse than the day she got straight F's on her first progress report.

And trust me, she was horrible that day.

But now, she was the Blossom I never knew. Now she's always in her room, keeping her door locked, not even coming downstairs to eat. And late at night, even after 3 in the morning, I can hear her typing away at a computer researching who-knows-what, or scrambling through papers. For the first time in my life, I actually feel pity for somebody, but what can I do, if I don't even know Blossom's problem?

**The next morning**

**The Powerpuff Girls' Home**

The next morning, I went downstairs.

"Bubbles! I'm in the mood for pancakes! I'll be waiting in the living room- hey, Bubbles?"

I looked around the kitchen, but she wasn't there. I looked down at my watch.

10:04 a.m.

_But... she's usually here as early as 7:30! Where could she..._

"BLOSSOM! PLEASE, ANSWER ME!"

I dashed upstairs towards Bubbles' cry. When I reached upstairs, I saw Bubbles in front of Blossom's room, pounding on the door and calling out Blossom's name.

"Bubbles, what's wrong?"

She wouldn't answer me.

"BUBBLES!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

Bubbles screamed at me without even giving me a single glance. She just kept pounding on Blossom's door. I walked towards the door and tried knocking on it, but Bubbles pushed me out of the way.

"I'm trying to help you, Bubbles! You're not the only one who's worried about Blossom!"

"YES, I AM!"

"What are you talking about? I care about Blossom as much as you do!"

Bubbles turned to face me.

"Explain. Explain why yesterday, while I almost worried myself to death about Blossom, you were just SITTING THERE WATCHING A STUPID MOVIE? WHY?"

She seemed more outraged than ever. And let me tell you, admitting my true feelings was something I hated doing, but this was about my sister. So that's exactly what I did next.

"I... I..."

"YOU WHAT? DON'T MAKE ANY EXCUSES, BECAUSE I WON'T BELIEVE ANY OF THEM!"

"I... care about Blossom. A lot."

Bubbles stopped to listen.

"I care about her as much as you do. But you know how I hate admitting my true feelings. I... thought you would understand."

Bubbles, tears in her eyes, hugged me. And that was the one time in my life I actually didn't pull away from a hug.

**An hour later**

**Bubbles' POV**

I felt horrible after that whole incident, and I offered Buttercup some macaroni and cheese. She ate it hungrily, but as I watched her eyes, I knew she truly was worried about Blossom.

It's been an hour, and Blossom never came out of her room. I was starting to wonder if she was even in the house, but then I heard the front door open and close.

"Blossom...?" I heard Buttercup whisper.

"What? It's Blossom?" I asked out loud as I walked away from the kitchen to the front door.

There, I saw Blossom enter the house, in perfect condition. Physically.

Her clothes and hair were perfectly fine, but I could see the emptiness in her eyes as she briefly passed by me, facing down, without a word. She was about to head for the stairs when Buttercup caught her arm and stopped her.

"Blossom... where were you?" was what she asked her.

No answer.

"Blossom! Answer me please!"

She still didn't answer.

"BLOSSOM!" Buttercup and I yelled.

Blossom finally spoke : "Just... just let me go, Buttercup."

"Not until you tell us where you went- no, not until you tell us what's happened to you."

"What's... happened to me?"

"Yes! I hate seeing you like this! Something's wrong with you. I know it! We're sisters, you can trust me!"

"And I want to know, too." I said.

She shook Buttercup's hand off of her arm, turned to face us, and said just four words:

"I'll tell you everything."

**Blossom's POV**

I shook Buttercup's hand off of my arm, turned to face them, and said just four words:

"I'll tell you everything."

As I said those words, I saw my sisters' faces fill with a mix of emotions: relief, confusion, eagerness.

I walked over to the couch and took a seat, saying, "Sit down. Then I'll explain everything."

They sat down on either side of me - Bubbles to my left, Buttercup to my right. I took a deep breath, and prepared to tell them the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>(A.N) So, thanks for reading, and please review! Again, I'm sorry for this late update. I'm guessing I haven't updated in... maybe about 6 months? XD <strong>

**Well, whatever. I hope there are still those people out there that are still enjoying my story, no matter how long I take. :) Look forward to the next chapter!**

**-HatersHateCuzTheyAin'tMe :***


	5. Chapter 4: Sisters

**(A.N) Alright, so here's chapter 4 of Love or Distrust! I tried my best to use my time wisely and update this story as fast as possible. Don't worry though, even though it sounds like I rushed through this, it's as fine as the previous chapters.**

**So, read and review please! They keep the fast updates coming. :) And by the way, thanks to the people who are continuously reading and reviewing this story. I appreciate it! Alright, so, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4: Sisters<strong>

**The Powerpuff Girls' Home, Living Room**

**Blossom's POV**

I told them everything.

I explained my concern for the Rowdyruff Boys, the famous serial killer Jackson Marks, and my theory that Marks murdered Lily, and has most likely kidnapped and murdered the Rowdyruffs.

"I haven't been acting like myself because I was so worried. I couldn't eat or sleep, so I ended up doing some research on Marks. But so far, I haven't found out much. I've heard he's around 34 now, and he's killing 17-19 year-old high school students."

"...Boomer's 18 now..."

I turned to Bubbles, who had tears in her eyes.

I turned to Buttercup. But unlike Bubbles, she had raging fury in her eyes.

"That asshole Marks... going around killing innocent people... I won't let him touch Butch. He better not even lay a finger on him."

Bubbles spoke up. "Blossom, you should have told us earlier."

"Yeah. We're your sisters," Buttercup said. "You can trust us, can't you?"

"Well... I just didn't want to bring that horrible memory back into your heads. You know, Lily's death and the Rowdyruffs..."

They had a sad look in their eyes.

"You... worried about us?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah... I did."

"Blossom..." Bubbles looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"Blossom... you're so sweet, but don't be afraid to tell us your concerns. Your concerns are much more important than our feelings. Don't let them get in your way."

"Bubbles... I won't."

Buttercup sat up.

"Hey, aren't you going to tell us? Where you went this morning?"

"I went to the police station. I wanted information on Jackson Marks, but they said they couldn't give out criminal information to just anyone. So I left."

"And that took all morning? You left the house before I even woke up, and you just returned about 30 minutes ago!"

"After, I went to the lake. I had to think. I had a lot of things on my mind and I had to clear it up."

Bubbles stood up.

"Well, at least you're back safe and you told us your problems. Now, even if you're worried about something, at least you have someone to talk about it with, right? Blossom, you're not alone. Remember that."

"Thanks, Bubbles."

"You're welcome. So, who's in the mood for bacon and eggs?"

"Give me two plates, Bubbles! I'm starving!" Buttercup ran towards the dining room.

I sighed, and watched my sisters enjoy themselves.

_I wonder how it feels, to not have a care in the world. To just enjoy life peacefully. Maybe it's just me, stressing myself out too much. As of now, relaxation is the only thing I wish for._

**The next day**

**Townsville Police Station**

"You're the girl from yesterday, aren't you? I told you, I can't give out any information to you or your sisters. I apologize. Now, we're busy, so if you mind leaving..."

"WE NEED THAT INFORMATION! NOW!"

"Buttercup, quiet down. Not so loud."

_It's no use. We'll never get any information on him. I guess I'll just have to find him myself._

"Is something wrong here?"

"Chief! Um... I'm very sorry sir, I'll get these girls out of here right away!"

"No, no... is there a problem with you girls?"

The police chief was a tall man with a calm face: not a too-serious face like you would expect.

"Actually, we wanted some information on Jackson Marks, but if obtaining the information isn't possible, we'll take our leave. We're sorry to disturb you officers."

I turned to my sisters and whispered:

'Guys, let's just go. There's no point in trying.'

I turned to leave when the police chief's voice said:

"I don't know what you girls are up to, but it wouldn't hurt to give you a bit of information, right?"

"Do you mean it?"

"Sure I do."

He grabbed a folder from a nearby desk and handed it to me.

"Here are his files. Just make sure to return them, okay?"

The police officer spoke up.

"But chief, what if we need it?"

"Don't worry. These girls look trustworthy. I'll see you around. Farewell for now."

He walked away, and I headed home with my sisters and Marks' files.

**The Powerpuff Girls' Home, Living Room**

"Let's see what's in these files..."

I skimmed through the papers with my sisters, but none of us found out anything new.

Buttercup was raged.

"THIS IS BULLSHIT! NOTHING'S HERE!"

Bubbles tried to comfort her.

"It's okay, Buttercup. We'll catch him. Somehow. I know we will."

"You better be right."

Then, at that instant, our phone rang. I walked towards it and picked it up.

"Hello? Who is it?"

"Is this the Powerpuff residence? This is the Townsville Police Station. I'm the officer you talked to earlier today."

"Oh, hello officer. Is something wrong?"

"Actually, I must ask you to return Jackson Marks' files immediately."

"Did something happen?"

"Um, yes. Someone has reported seeing Marks around the area, and we will be doing a thorough search. We need those files in case we need the information on them."

"Y-Yes, I'll be there right away." 

I hung up and turned to the girls.

"Well?" They asked impatiently. "Who was it? What did they say?"

"It was the police. Marks was seen, and they're searching for him."

* * *

><p><strong>(A.N) Thank you for taking your time and reading another chapter of my story! The next one's going to be a bit more exciting and maybe a bit longer. If you want, you can leave a review. See you next chapter!<strong>

**-HatersHateCuzTheyAin'tMe :***


	6. Chapter 5: Following the Clues

**(A.N) Another update! Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews, I never thought this story would get so many views! **

**Well, the police are currently trying to locate Jackson Marks. What will happen? Will he be found, or will he escape, his whereabouts unknown forever? Just keep reading, this is a long chapter. ;D**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 5: Following the Clues<strong>

**Blossom's POV**

Buttercup, Bubbles, and I flew at high speed to the Townsville Police Station, Jackson Marks' files safely tucked under my right arm.

_Marks was spotted. That means if he's caught, I'll find the Rowdyruff Boys again. Alive? Dead? I don't know. But I'll find them. I'll make that cold-blooded Marks tell me where they are. And then, he'll get it. For taking the Rowdyruff Boys and... Lily... away from me..._

My eyes filled with tears as Lily's name crossed my mind again.

I guess it was obvious I had something on my mind, since Bubbles and Buttercup asked me if I was alright.

"I'm fine. What matters is getting these files to the police and finding Marks."

"Alright then," Buttercup said. "Let's get going. The police station isn't too far off now."

**Townsville Police Station**

"Here are Jackson Marks' files."

I handed them to the police officer.

"Thank you. I apologize that we have to take them back so quickly, but Marks is on the loose. We need these files."

"I understand."

"Hey, where are the police looking exactly for Marks?" Bubbles asked suddenly. Buttercup and I turned to look at her.

"Well, they're searching everywhere. Marks can be anywhere, so it's better to spread the officers out rather than cluster them up in just one place alone."

"That makes sense."

"Hey, Bubbles, why did you ask?" Buttercup was curious.

"I was wondering if maybe we can help! I mean, we want revenge. I want us to be the first ones to find him!"

"That could be risky, Bubbles," I said. "He's not an average killer. If it was anyone else, just some average criminal, we could corner them and take them down. But with Marks, he can finish us off with a single slice to the throat with that knife of his."

"I know, but we have to try! If the Rowdyruffs are still alive, I want to save them! I want to avenge Lily's death. I can't live with the fact that the Rowdyruffs' fate is in our hands, and we aren't doing anything to save them! Are we just going to stand here and let the Rowdyruffs die? Blossom, I have a feeling that the boys are still alive."

I was on the verge of bursting into tears.

"...We have to do something."

With that, Bubbles finished her speech, and that was enough to change my mind.

"...Let's find Marks."

**Townsville Local Park**

"Come on, Blossom, why does it have to be the park? I hate the park! I hate the annoying little kids who always hang around here and scream like they're going to be killed and think it's fun to slide down a stupid plastic thing they call a 'slide'! I HATE THE PARK!"

"Be quiet, Buttercup. Blossom probably knows what she's doing."

"Shut up, Bubbles! I hate this place!"

I spotted a couple of officers searching for clues. Not many, just two or three. I walked up to them and started asking them questions.

"Um, excuse me, are you officers by any chance searching for Jackson Marks?"

"Yes we are, young lady. You should go back home, it's dangerous out here."

"But-"

"WE CAN HANDLE OURSELVES!"

I turned around to face Buttercup and Bubbles.

"Buttercup, I don't think it's a good idea to say anything..."

"Shut up, Bubbles! These officers think we're weak!"

I sighed as they started another ridiculous fight and turned back to the officers.

"What she said is true. We can handle ourselves. I beg you to let us stay here. Please!"

The policemen looked at each other with doubtful faces.

"Even if we do happen to run into Jackson Marks, there'll be three of us and one of him. We'll be sure to let you know if anything happens right away! Please! I beg you!"

"...Fine. Just don't get into too much trouble."

_Yes! Now all I have to do is try to find some clues... I guess I can ask Bubbles and Buttercup for help._

"Bubbles! Buttercup! Get over here!"

They ran towards me.

"So you're finally done talking to the officers? What did you ask them anyway?"

"Questions. Now listen to me. I need your help. Help me find clues. Anything that can help us find Marks."

"Why here? For all we know, there could be a bunch of clues somewhere else in Townsville. The mall. A library. There could be a clue near that lamppost across the street for all we know. What makes you think this place is so special?"

"Well, do we have any leads? You're right, Buttercup. Clues could be anywhere. Maybe even in this park. After all, you said they could be anywhere in Townsville. Well then, why not in this park?"

I walked away from them to search for clues.

**5 minutes later**

"Blossom, look what I found!"

I turned around and saw Bubbles waving a book in the air. _Ally of the Dead _was the title.

"I found this under the slide!"

"Great find, Bubbles! Only... I don't really think that has anything to do with Marks. You can keep it if you want."

"Yay! It looks interesting! Creepy, but interesting!"

She packed it in the light blue bag that she always carries around with her.

"God, Bubbles, find something useful for once. Books are stupid."

"Buttercup, just keep searching for clues and leave Bubbles alone!" I was getting irritated by their constant fights.

As I walked along the park, I noticed a sticky note on the bulletin board that stands in the middle of the park. I took it and read it. The note said:

_52_

_-JM_

I had no idea what the note meant. Then I read it again.

_JM... JM...? Could it be...? Wait a minute, could 52 mean...?_

I ran toward Bubbles' bag and pulled out the book she found.

"Blossom, what are you doing with my bag?"

"Come here and see. Both of you."

They walked over and looked over my shoulders at the book and the note.

"Hey, Blossom... Could _JM _be...?"

"That's right. _JM _has to be none other than Jackson Marks. And I can almost guarantee he left this book under the slide. This _52_ on the note must be talking about page 52 in this book."

I turned to page 52 and found another note in the book.

"Wow! You're amazing, Blossom!"

"Thanks, Bubbles. Now let's see what this note says."

"_E" before "Y" and after "L"._

_-JM_

"What kind of bullshit is this? Blossom, this has to be a joke. This doesn't make any sense."

I read the note again, but I couldn't make out what it meant. If I followed the directions, it comes out to "LEY", but I had no idea what a LEY was.

"Maybe it's talking about LEYS potato chips!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"That's LAYS, Bubbles. And besides, what do potato chips have to do with anything? You're so stupid."

"Well, I'm SORRY for trying to help. Hmph."

I sighed, took the note out of the book, and closed it shut. Then I stared at the cover and thought for a moment.

_Wait a minute, why did Marks choose this specific book? And why did he bother sticking this note inside the book, when he could have stuck this one on the bulletin board? There was no need for the sticky note with the '52' on it. Maybe this riddle has to do with this book..._

I read the title of the book again.

_Ally of the Dead_.

_Hold on, the word 'Ally' has an 'L' and a 'Y' in it. If I try inserting an 'E' between them like the note says, I get the word..._

"Hey, Blossom! Found anything yet?"

"Actually, Buttercup, I did. Get over here, you two. Quick."

They rushed over.

"What did you find?"

"The location of Jackson Marks."

Their eyes got wide.

"WHAT? WHERE IS HE? WHERE?"

"Calm down. Now tell me. Look at this book's title. It's called _Ally of the Dead_, right?"

They nodded.

"Well, following Marks' note, if we insert an 'E' between the 'L' and 'Y' in the word _Ally_, what do we get?"

They thought for a moment, and then Bubbles exclaimed:

"Alley! It makes the word _Alley_!"

"So wait, you're saying Marks is hiding in an alley right now? 'Cause if he is, there's thousands of alleys in Townsville. You're not saying we're going to have to search every single one, are you?"

"Of course not. I already know where he's hiding."

"WHERE? TELL ME WHERE!"

"Buttercup, let Blossom talk."

"Juniper Meadows, 52nd Street."

"What? What makes you think so?"

"Remember the first note we found? The one that plainly said:

_52_

_-JM_

Well, that note wasn't just telling us a simple page from a book. It's also telling us a location. Jackson Marks' initials also stand for the initials of a street name. The only street in Townsville with the initials _JM _is Juniper Meadows. The 52 stands for _52__nd_Street. Also recall that that street has one alley. He's most likely hiding there."

"Hm. Who would have thought? Anyways, let's go confront this motherfucker! Right now!"

We took off and headed for Jackson Marks' location.

**Juniper Meadows, 52nd Street (Alley)**

Bubbles, Buttercup, and I landed at the entrance to the alley.

_Alright. This is it. This is the hideout of the man who murdered my best friend Lily and kidnapped the Rowdyruff Boys. I'll finally get my revenge for the pain that I've felt in my heart for 5 years. Marks will pay for this. He'll pay for everything, all the pain he's caused to the innocent people he's coldly stolen the lives of! ...I'll make sure he suffers the same fate as Lily did!_

I walked down the pitch-black alley, fists repeatedly clenching and unclenching. And there, at the opposite end of the alley, was a still, dark figure. I prepared myself for what I knew would be the fight of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>(A.N) Now it's getting exciting! Don't you think? OOH THE SUSPENSE LOL. Okay anyways, thanks for reading, please review! I really want to know what you honestly think of this story! I really don't care if they're positive or negative reviews, just REVIEW. Thanks!<strong>

**-HatersHateCuzTheyAin'tMe :***


	7. Chapter 6: The Final Battle?

**(A.N) Alright, everyone. I know I have plenty of explaining to do here. Please read this.**

**To be honest, I sort of gave up on FanFiction after the last chapter. I was much too busy with life, and I just couldn't fit writing into my daily schedule. But recently, I've been getting reviews again for this story, and that reminded me about the great feeling of being a writer for FanFiction. The feeling you get when you get a review, or get a notification about someone adding you to their favorite story/author list, that feeling isn't comparable to anything else. All of you dedicated FanFiction writers will surely understand.**

**I thank you for reading that paragraph, and I hope you'll forgive me. The thought of leaving FanFiction, and my few fans, should have never crossed my mind. I don't know what happened, but my views and reviews have started rocketing up again. Without all of your support, I wouldn't be here typing this.**

**Again, thank you. **

**And here is the chapter you have all been waiting for (for an extremely long time)!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 6: The Final Battle...?<strong>

**Juniper Meadows, 52nd Street**

**Blossom's POV**

_This is it. I'll end everything. Right here, right now. This is the man I've been hunting down for 5 years. And now he's no more than 10 feet from my reach._

I took my first step towards the alley, but Bubbles took hold of my arm.

"You're not going in there alone."

"Yeah. We're going to stick with each other until the end," Buttercup said.

"But girls, this is too dangerous. I don't want to risk losing any of you." I said this with great concern for them.

Bubbles looked me in the eye and said, "I feel exactly the same. What makes you think I want to risk losing YOU?"

"If you really feel that way, Blossom, how do you think we'll feel watching you go in there all alone?" Buttercup said.

I turned to them.

"Girls. Listen to me. I know he's dangerous. I know I could be killed."

"But-"

"No 'but's, Buttercup. Have some faith in me. Have some faith in your sister. I know very well what I'm doing. Sure, there's a huge chance I'll lose my life in there. But please, listen. And don't cry, but..."

"But...?"

"...But if Marks does happen to steal a life tonight... it's better to lose one than to lose all... right?"

"BLOSSOM, NO! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!"

"I told you, Buttercup! I know very well what I'm getting myself into. And... if you really want to help me, stay behind."

"HOW DOES THAT HELP YOU?"

"Listen to me. What I'm about to say is coming directly from my heart."

Tears started to blur my vision as I started to speak.

"...I'd...I'd rather die, than have to go through life without my sisters."

My sisters started to drop tears.

"If one of you die, and I survive, it wouldn't help me at all. It would put me under the most depression I'd ever have to endure. If I die, I'd rather die knowing my sisters will be safe. Please understand."

We hugged, and cried nonstop.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After this, I headed into the alley without looking back.

As I walked into the alley, a chill was immediately sent running down my spine. I didn't like the atmosphere of the place at all.

As I got close to Marks, I saw his face. There's no doubt it's him. I started to open my mouth, but he spoke first.

"Little girl, you shouldn't be playing around in places like this. It could be dangerous."

"I came here on purpose," I answered.

"Does that mean you solved my clues?"

"Yeah. It wasn't that difficult."

"Who would've thought a girl would solve them. I was expecting someone more like... someone from law enforcement."

"There's no difference. I enforce the law, too. I make sure criminals like you are put behind bars."

"Such courage. Too bad that courage is going to go to waste."

I saw him slowly reaching for something on his belt.

A pocket knife.

As he lunged toward me, I jumped aside and he skillfully landed on his feet, ready to attack again.

"You have quite the skill, young lady. But it's not good enough to avoid my blade!"

He dashed toward me again, and this time I swiftly kicked down his legs, causing him to fall. He dropped his knife, and I kicked it away.

I created a ball of fire in my hand, and threatened him with it.

"I'll burn you to death if you don't tell me."

"Tell you what?" He seemed really frightened at the sight of my fire. Then he seemed to realize.

"Y-You're Blossom, from the Powerpuff Girls, aren't you?"

"Yeah. No human can do this, can they? Now tell me where Lily and the Rowdyruff Boys are!"

"Wh-Who?"

"LILY AND THE DAMN ROWDYRUFF BOYS!"

"I-I don't know who you're talking about!"

"You don't? You killed them 5 years ago! In Black Alley! Along with a bunch of other innocent people!"

"Black Alley? I've never been there before, I swear! A-And I don't know who you're talking about!"

"5 years ago, you killed a 13-year old girl. And you also killed three 13-year old boys, don't you remember?"

"13-year olds? No no no, you got it all wrong! I admit it! I admit I killed people, but it was only two adults! I don't kill random kids!"

"What? You're lying!"

"No, I'm being completely honest! Where did you hear that I killed kids?"

"It was on the news! Now tell me where the hell they are!"

"...News?"

He seemed confused at first, but then he looked me in the eye.

"Listen, here's the truth. The two adults I murdered were friends of law enforcement. The law enforcement probably told the news crew that I've been killing kids. That way, when I'm arrested, I'm guaranteed to have a long jail sentence. Because killing kids is a cruel thing. Please believe me! That's probably what happened, I'm sure of it!"

"I don't believe you," I said. But the way he looked me in the eye, it seemed like he was telling the truth. But I still refused to believe he didn't kill Lily and the Rowdyruff Boys.

"But, Blossom, you have to believe me. Because..."

He looked down, then back up at me. And he said this:

"...I'm the Rowdyruff Boys' father."

I froze, and I stared at him in disbelief.

_This man... is the father of... the Rowdyruffs? No, this can't be... It has to be a lie!_

"Blossom, I really am their father."

I looked into his eyes, and sadly, it seemed like he was telling the truth.

"But... but why..."

I dropped to my knees. They were too weak to support me now.

As I cried, I heard sirens. Police sirens.

_Bubbles and Buttercup must have gotten worried and called the police..._

"No... they can't arrest you! You're the Rowdyruff Boys' father!" I sobbed.

He walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"It's alright, Blossom. After all, I did kill some people. Now I have to face the consequences."

"C-Can I ask you a question...?" I asked.

"Anything."

"If you're the Rowdyruff Boys' father, why is your last name 'Marks'?"

"It's a fake name, of course."

While we were talking, the police came and put him in handcuffs. Then, before we could say another word to each other, they took him away.

And as a reminder of him, I picked up his knife, put it in my pocket, and walked out of the alley.

* * *

><p><strong>(A.N) THIS IS NOT THE END. <strong>

**There's plenty more chapters to be added. Now, let me get a point straight:**

**MOJO JOJO DOES NOT EXIST HERE.**

**Pretend Mojo Jojo does not exist in this story. I know he's the real father of the RRB in the cartoon, but I had to make the story interesting. So forget Mojo for now. :)**

**I will try as hard as I can to update more frequently during the summer, since school starts up again in a few weeks. So until next time, LEAVE REVIEWS! That's what got me motivated to write again! You guys mean a lot to me! :)**

**-HatersHateCuzTheyAin'tMe :***


	8. Chapter 7: The Investigation

**(A.N) Finally, a fast update! This story is popular, thanks for reading, everyone!**

**And back to our story :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 7: The Investigation<strong>

**Juniper Meadows, 52nd Street**

**Blossom's POV**

I exited the alley and saw my sisters waiting for me. As soon as they saw me, they gave me the biggest hug known to mankind. Even Buttercup.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Bubbles said, getting teary-eyed. "I thought for sure I would never see you again!"

"Don't say things like that," Buttercup said. "Blossom can make it through, she's Blossom!"

It seemed they didn't know who Jackson Marks really was. So of course, I had to tell them. I couldn't keep another secret from them. Not after what Bubbles said that time...

_"Blossom... you're so sweet, but don't be afraid to tell us your concerns. Your concerns are much more important than our feelings. Don't let them get in your way."_

"Hey, girls..."

"Yeah, Blossom?"

"Do... Do you know who Jackson Marks is?"

"Of course, he's the one who killed Lily! And probably the Rowdyruff Boys too."

"I meant his real identity."

"He has a real identity? I thought he was just Jackson Marks, a random guy."

"No... he's..."

_Come on, Blossom, just say it! _

"H-He's... the Rowdyruff Boys' father."

They froze in place, just like I did when I was told the same astonishing fact.

"Y-You're kidding, right?" Buttercup seemed to have a hard time believing what I just said.

"But then... did he kill his own sons?" Bubbles asked.

"He didn't kill Lily or the Rowdyruff Boys. He just killed two adults and that's it."

_Wait... he only killed two adults. He didn't kill Lily... or the Rowdyruff Boys..._

"...Blossom? Something bothering you again?" Buttercup asked.

"...If he didn't kill Lily or the Rowdyruff Boys... Someone else did. And that person is still out there."

**1 hour later**

I told the girls to go on home, which took a while, but I somehow managed to get them to leave. I needed some time to myself.

_Now I'm back at square one. Now I don't even have any leads._

As I was thinking about what to do next, I realized that I didn't have much information on Lily's death. I read a lot of articles online, but none of them really discussed it in detail.

I decided to head to Lily's house to get more information.

* * *

><p><strong>(A.N) That was a short chapter, and not really special. But I promise you, next chapter will be pretty important. I won't take too long writing the next chapter, so hang in there! <strong>

**You have read. Now, review! :)**

**-HatersHateCuzTheyAin'tMe :***


	9. Chapter 8: The Killer Is?

**(A.N) Alright. This is one of the most important (and shocking) chapters yet. Previously, we ended with Blossom deciding to head to Lily's house to investigate. **

**Let's see how everything turns out. I guarantee the ending will change the whole story around! ;)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 8: The Killer Is...<strong>

**Lily Jones' House**

**Blossom's POV**

I arrived at Lily's house for more information.

_Maybe I could ask her parents about her death. I don't want to bring that awful memory back to them, but it's probably the only way I could get any leads._

As I walked towards the front door, I realized that there weren't any cars around.

_Maybe they're not home..._

"Where do you think you're going?"

I jumped and turned towards the voice. There was an old lady standing behind me.

"Um, who are you?" I asked.

"I live next door. I saw you walking towards this house and I didn't recognize you, so I thought you were suspicious."

"Do the Jones live here?"

"They used to."

"Wh-What do you mean?" I asked nervously, hoping they were alright.

"Mrs. Jones died in an accident a long time ago. Probably about 20 years ago. And I heard Mr. Jones left the house, not long after her death."

"Does anyone live here at all anymore?"

"It's abandoned."

I was surprised to hear this, because I never thought Lily lived alone. Come to think of it, she never really talked about her family...

"Thank you, ma'am. I'll leave now."

And I started flying towards the police station, hoping for information.

**Townsville Police Station**

I arrived at the police station, and went inside. I found an available officer and started asking questions.

"Excuse me, officer?"

"Yes?"

"Could you by any chance give me some details on a case?"

"Um, sure. Follow me."

He led me to a room full of computers, and he sat in front of one.

_I guess they record all the information on these computers._

"Which case do you want to know about?"

"There was a murder case 5 years ago, in Black Alley. A girl named Lily Jones was the victim."

He opened some files, and pretty soon he found it.

"Yes, a girl named Lily Jones died in Black Alley. The cause of death was burning by fire, but there were no signs of what caused the fire. And-"

"W-Wait, she died by being burned?" I asked.

"Yes."

"But, they don't know what caused the fire?"

"No, because they couldn't find any evidence or anything. They had no clue what caused the fire. There were no lighters, there was absolutely nothing at the scene."

I decided to head to Black Alley to see for myself.

"Thank you, officer. That's all I need."

And I took off.

**Black Alley**

_Let's see if there really is no evidence._

Because of all the deaths in this alley, no one has set foot in it. Which means any evidence left should still be there.

I entered the alley and searched.

And searched.

And searched.

But I found nothing.

There was no evidence as to what caused the fire.

_It's true, nothing's here. Nothing at all._

_I've reached a dead end._

I sat against the wall, thinking as hard as I could.

_How? How could someone burn a person to death, and not leave any evidence behind? There's no possible way! Unless they're magic or something..._

At that moment, a sudden realization crossed my mind.

If this realization was true, everything would make sense.

The death by burning.

The fact that there was no sign of what caused the fire.

And... their disappearance.

Yes, 5 years ago, there was someone that disappeared other than Lily.

As much as I hated to believe it, this was the only logical, and possible, explanation.

Besides me, who else can create fire with their bare hands, leaving no evidence behind?

The murderer...

Is Brick.

* * *

><p><strong>(A.N) I told you the ending would change the whole story around. ;) <strong>

**There are still more chapters to be added. So wait for them! :)**

**I'm pretty sure I don't have to say, but REVIEW! :D**

**-HatersHateCuzTheyAin'tMe :***


	10. Chapter 9: The Place Where We First Met

**(A.N) Thanks for waiting! But unfortunately, this story may not be finished before school starts. And when school starts, I won't have much time to write. This story is almost coming to a close, so let's see if I can finish it before Monday (I doubt it. -.-).**

**Alright, so we left off last chapter with Brick being the murderer. Now, let's finally see the story from another POV; none other than the murderer himself, Brick!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 9: The Place Where We First Met<strong>

**Abandoned Warehouse**

**Brick's POV**

I have been hiding here with my brothers, ever since 5 years ago. Why, you ask?

Well, I killed someone.

Yeah, that's right, I killed someone. After that little incident, I got the courage to tell my brothers. After wondering what to do, we concluded that we should run away. Somewhere far away from Townsville, where we used to live. I don't know where we are now, but it seems safe for me, since no one seems to be living here anymore. It's completely abandoned. The warehouse I'm in now, even the whole town seems deserted.

For food, Butch and Boomer fly to a nearby town and steal some sandwiches from their stores. Yeah, we've been living on sandwiches and water for 5 years. It's not that bad, once you get used to it.

But man, I really do miss my home in Townsville...

And Blossom...

"Hey Brick, me and Boomer are going to get some food, alright?" Butch said.

"Yeah, alright," I answered.

They flew off, and I was left alone.

I'm thankful for my brothers. I really owe them a lot. Instead of living here with me, in this nasty hell of a warehouse, eating nothing but sandwiches and water for 5 years, they could have just as easily stayed in Townsville. Where they could do and eat whatever they wanted.

But they stayed with me.

And you really have to admire them for that.

Alright, enough with all these saddening tales. There's been something on my mind lately.

Recently, I've been having this strange... feeling. Like someone other than my brothers knows about my secret, that I've murdered someone.

But that's impossible. The only people I told were my brothers. No one else.

And each day, that feeling kept getting worse. Worse and worse, until finally I couldn't take it anymore.

Someone knows my secret. But who?

**Boomer's POV**

"Hey Boomer," Butch said.

"What?" I answered.

"You wanna do somethin' fun?"

"Um, no..."

"Come on, it'll be interestin', promise!"

"I said no, Butch! Let's just get the food and head back!"

"It's not that bad anyway, just come on!"

"WHAT?" I yelled.

Butch and I were flying, we were on our way to the nearby town to steal some food. But every time we do, Butch always comes up with some crazy idea that almost gets us caught.

"Just listen to my idea!"

"Fine, what?"

"Let's steal a TV!"

"WHAT? Alright Butch. First of all, you think we'll be able to carry a TV from here to the warehouse? And second, WE'LL BE CAUGHT FOR SURE!"

"How?"

"Because it's SO easy to transport a TV, don't you think, Butch?"

"We can hide it somewhere!"

"Where, in our pants?"

"Please! If we steal a satellite dish too, we could get signal! And trust me, I can carry the TV all by myself! Just help me out with this, bro!"

"Fine. But if we get caught it's all your fault."

"Don't worry!"

**About an hour later**

**Abandoned Warehouse**

**Brick's POV**

_I wonder what's taking Boomer and Butch so long..._

Suddenly, the warehouse door bursts open and I see Boomer and Butch carrying in a TV. And a satellite dish.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" I asked.

"We got a TV!" Butch replied.

"It was all his idea," Boomer said.

"Yeah, it was my idea, and that means if it works, you have to thank me!"

I just let Butch do what he wanted. Even if I stopped him, it wasn't like he could return it or anything.

Soon, he had the satellite dish set up at the top of the warehouse, and the TV was turned on.

How did we have electricity in there, you ask? Well, let's just say Butch and his power of electricity came in handy.

I grabbed the remote and started flipping through channels. Surprisingly, it worked.

"Ha! Now you guys gotta thank me! Especially you, Boomer!" Butch exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

As I was flipping through the channels, I saw something I couldn't believe.

It was...

Blossom.

Broadcasting live.

"Hey hey hey, what's she doing there?" Butch shouted at the screen.

Boomer and I were wondering the same thing.

Blossom was saying this:

"_So please, Brick, if you're out there listening to me right now, please come home. I'm sure you're not in Townsville anymore, I know you're scared. But I can help you, please just come home! My sisters and I have been worried sick about you for 5 years! Do you know how long that is? I..."_

She started to tear up.

"_...I thought you were dead."_

I looked towards the floor. I couldn't face her. Not even from the TV screen. I made her worry. Probably more than I could ever imagine. I mean, she thought I was dead.

From then on, I just listened with my ears; I could no longer look at her, with tears streaming down her face.

"_But... I know what you did. And I'm sure you didn't mean to do it, so I just want to hear you out. Maybe I can help you or something and..."_

She went silent for a while.

"_...I miss you."_

I looked up, towards the screen, at her face.

"_I love you so much, do you understand that? I can't stand the thought of you hiding somewhere out there, living in fear for 5 years. And Boomer and Butch, my sisters miss you a lot too. Please, all of you, come home. And, if you really are listening..."_

"_...Come to the place where we first met."_

And with that, she finished.

I stood up, turned towards the door, and started walking.

"H-Hey, Brick, where you going?" Butch asked.

"Don't tell me-"

"Yeah, I'm going there," I finished Boomer's sentence.

"To the place where we first met."

* * *

><p><strong>(A.N) Alright! I'm not sure if the next chapter could be finished before school starts, but either way, this story will be coming to a close soon!<strong>

**Thanks for reading, now review!**

**-HatersHateCuzTheyAin'tMe :* **


End file.
